My Wife is -------------
by tetrisman
Summary: "Hermione, I think I just time-traveled into the future." "Really Harry, what do you see." Hermione asked. "I was married to Cho Chang," I answered. "Mate, it's called day dreaming," Ron said. Harry's Point of View, HarryxHarem
1. Mate, It's called daydreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

o0oOo0o

My Wife is -

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: Mate, It's Called Daydreaming

o0oOo0o

**OCTOBER 31, 2004**

"Wake up!"

"Honey! Wake up!"

This voice that fills my heart with love and warmness continue to draw me from my blissful sleep.

"Honey! Wake up!"

There it is again, the soothing voice that plagues my dreams.

"Wake up! Honey!"

I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light that came from the early morning sun passing through the window.

"Hn!" I grunted as I accustomed myself to my surroundings.

"It's already morning."

I struggle to find the source of the voice. After scanning the room, I found her form in the window arranging curtain. I can't tell who she was, but I can tell that she was a she judging by her bust and curves. I closed my eyes, and opened it, adjusting itself from the light provided from the window. I lay there shock and amaze at the goddess of a woman that was there staring at me.

She has beautiful Asian face, with long dark hair and dark eyes, curves that would put any woman to shame and a smile that could melt any man's heart.

"Cho Chang" I yelled, shocked at finding her at the same room as me. Last I remember, I had only managed to start a small greeting with her. But now she was in the same room as me.

"Seriously," she started, "you're calling me by that name again."

"Ah?" I said unintelligently.

"I'm Cho Potter, aren't I? Hubby! 3"

o0oOo0o

**PRESENT**

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione said as she shakes my arm.

"Uhmm… Yeah," I answered unintelligently. I was still shaken by a prophetic 'vision' I just had.

"Are you sure? You were daze off there for a few seconds," Hermione asked me with a tone that I can easily identify as her worried tone.

"Yes Hermione, Don't worry about it," I said in a collected voice. I didn't want to worry my best friend about meaningless things. Well, maybe not meaningless things; that future that I had just seen wasn't meaningless.

We sat there quietly; continue eating the food as we tried to avoid looking as Ron devoured his food like a pig which was a hard thing to do since we were sitting opposite of him. Well I was eating, while Hermione continue to stare at the food, clearly appalled at thought of eating food out of slavery having learned that bound house elves were the one who cook the food here.

"Hey Hermione," I called her over. "I think I just time travelled to the future," I said in a serious tone.

"Really? How do you do it? Is it the first time you have done it? Do you think you're a seer? I hear seer can see the future at random times. What do you see? Do I become a spell creator? Does Ron's eating habit was still the same? ("Hey!" Ron yelled.) Who was the headmaster at that time? Did I become a teacher? I really like to become a teacher—"

"Hermione, calm down," I said with a small chuckle. It reminded me of when we first met on the train at the beginning of first year. I expected her to laugh at me but not this. Clearly, being near me for so long changed her view of normalicy.

"Sorry Hermione, my time travel was brief," I said. I immediately regretted after seeing her frown. "But there was one thing I was sure that will happen in the future," I quickly added. I smile seeing it was a success. Her frown replaced that of a smiling curious one.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I was…" I paused for added effect. Hermione lean forward expecting to hear what happened.

"… married to Cho Chang," I finished with pride in my voice as I pompously puff my chest.

A giggle and a laughter brought me to my senses. I looked at my side and see Hermione giggling. I looked at Ron who was laughing sending pieces of food everywhere which make me cringe in disgust.

"Mate, It's called daydreaming," said Ron between bouts of laughter. I looked at Hermione, expecting her to believe me but she continue to giggle.

"Really Harry. Ron was right maybe it was just daydreaming," said Hermione in a tone that I can't identify.

"Maybe, you're right," I grumbled silently. Maybe, it was true that I was just daydreaming. Maybe it was because I was staring at Cho last year and thinking of her these past few days.

I looked at Hermione and sees that she was about to open her mouth clearly to tease me like she always do when catching me staring at my apple of the eye. Luckily I was saved from the teasing as the food vanished when the Headmaster stand up to address the students.

I quickly block what the headmaster was saying at that point since I knew that he will just enlist what Filch govern as banned items and I will just get in trouble if he listen to what my headmaster says. Just like in my first year when he warned the students about the corridor in third floor. Really telling something like that to some bunch of curious teenagers will just fuel their desire to go there.

Instead of listening to him, I indulge myself at staring and admiring the beautiful form of Cho Chang. I would have continue fantasizing about her until the end of the welcoming feast but something in Dumbledore's speech caught my attention.

"—the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take this year."

"What?" I gasped. This was blasphemy. They wouldn't do that. Quidditch was the only thing that makes this school lively. I looked at Fred and George, my fellow Quidditch player. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to a certain event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. – But I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure that announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

Talk about bad timing. Before Dumbledore can even say what the event was, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

Dramatic much, this was my thought as an ugly man entered the Great Hall. As I observed his features I quickly mentally told myself to know what the man's line of work was so that I can avoid it. I don't want to lose one of my eye or legs for that matter.

I watch as Dumbledore announced the man as Mad-eye Moody our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I quickly wondered, how long this one will last or if he was here to kill me.

Everyone, including myself was too transfixed by his bizarre appearance that we didn't even manage to clap at his introduction. I don't know what their reason was but mine was that he interrupted what Dumbledore was about to say. I was excited of what the event that Dumbledore was saying since it was the reason why there was no Quidditch this year. I silently pray that it was a very good reason for Dumbledore, else I will prank him till the end of the school year.

Fortunately for us, there was no more interruption as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It was my great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING," said Fred and George Weasley loudly.

This opportunity was too good to pass up as I quietly and quickly get my wand from my robes and animated the utensils. The utensils stand up, sprout some hands and dance while releasing a sound of "It's a joke, it's a joke" over and over again.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled respectively.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley -nice charm by the way-," he said, "though now that you mentioned it, I did hear an excellent over the summer about a troll, a hag, a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

I was glad that Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly interrupting Dumbledore's line of speech, if not I would had pranked Dumbledore then and there, since I was excited about this tournament. I wonder how this tournament can liven my year but I need details.

I listened as Dumbledore explained the tournament; how, why, when, where it was made, and how the tournament operates. But I was disheartened at the cause why it was discontinued.

Death toll.

No thank you. I have enough near-death experience in my fourteen years of being alive. But all is well; I can still learn some new magic from the visiting schools.

But I have a gut feeling that somehow I will be forced to participate in this tournament. Just as I thought of it, Dumbledore announce that only wizards and witches of age can enter which was seventeen or above. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was now impossible for me to enter this tournament.

I chuckled as I watch the expression in the great hall. Many were disheartened of the fact that they can't enter, just light up again as they no doubt think of a way to cheat the impartial judge for picking them. It was funny to watch Ron with this look as he mumbled "a thousand galleons," over and over again under his breath.

Dumbledore soon dismissed the students after some last words of welcome.

I was currently watching as Fred and George debate the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering. Just as we crossed the Entrance Hall, I remembered my promise to Sirius. I promise him to update him if my scar hurt anymore at random times. I remembered that I have a letter to send to Sirius.

After I had excused myself to Hermione and Ron saying that I had a letter to send, I set off to the Owlery.

I encounter no problem in my trip to the Owlery. The problem was when I arrived to the Owlery. Well, it wasn't really a problem you see. It just that Cho Chang was there talking with her owl.

Now I can't send my letter right now. My nerves made sure of that. I was too embarrassed to go there. The only thing I could do right now was to wait until she had sent her letter and left, or go there have a chat with her and send my letter. Unfortunately, my nerves made sure I would do the former.

Fortunately or unfortunately base on how you see it, Cho sensed me as Hedwig dropped down and greeted her master which was me. Oh god, how I hate Hedwig right now.

"Harry," Cho said in surprise as she takes notice of me.

I was glad that there was a fair distance between us and the shadow of Owlery shade my face. I would surely die from embarrassment of how red my face was, right now. I would love to maintain this distance but Hedwig had other plans. She flew from my arm to the waiting arms of Cho siding herself with Cho's owl.

I watched fascinated as Hedwig nipped Cho's owl affectionately. I had no choice but to follow my mischievous owl. I was just glad that my fascination at seeing my owl being lovey-dovey or lovey-owly at another owl removed the excess blood on my face lessening my blush.

"Oh! Hello Cho! What are you doing here?" I asked. I cursed myself as I asked this stupid question; surely she was here to deliver a letter or at least to visit her owl.

"Oh, I was just sending a letter to my parents since they asked me to look after my little sister. I was about to inform that my little sister made it to Ravenclaw just like me," she explained to me proudly. "How about you, have any letter to send?"

"Oh yes! It was letter to my godfather," I replied.

There was a peaceful silence as we watched fascinated as Hedwig affectionately nipped Cho's owl and for him to return it just as affectionately.

"They were just so adorable," purred Cho as she watches her owl and Hedwig.

"Yes they were," I agreed.

"Perry was the name of your son-in-law by the way," she said.

"Perry? Son-in-law?" I asked confused of what she meant.

"It was name of my owl, silly," Cho giggled.

"Oh yes, your owl," I muttered.

I stared at Perry eye to eye as I asked him in my most stern voice, "What's your intention to my daughter?"

_Chirp_

_Chirp_

_Chirp_

Cho let a small giggle at my display, which pleased me to no end.

Cho then stare at Hedwig as if scrutinizing her and said in a voice that mother's use when inspecting the girl that managed to charm her son's heart, "You pass."

Hedwig flapped her wings beautifully and chirped.

I faced Cho and stared at her eyes for a second as she stared at my eyes before we broke into giggles and laughter at the silliness of the situation. My thought right now was "Oh! How I love you Hedwig."

Sadly this moment was about to end as Cho's wand violently vibrate and ringed.

I watched as Cho dig up her wand from her robe and wave it in a simple yet complex pattern. I quickly recognize that pattern in wand waving. It was to turn off the alarm charm.

"Sorry about that Harry, but I need to go. I had Prefects duty to do."

I watched as Perry hand one of his feet as Cho tied her letter. After a quick word of safety from her master, Perry flew away leaving the couple and one owl alone.

I watched as Cho face me and seem to hesitate for a few seconds before she kiss me on the cheeks and with a mutter of "Good bye" fled from the Owlery leaving Harry alone with Hedwig.

"She kissed me," I muttered to myself as touch the spot where her lips met my face.

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp," chirped Hedwig praising her master.

"She kissed me," I muttered again, not believing what had happened.

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp," chirped Hedwig pleased at her master.

"She kissed me," I muttered in a daze. I had expected the background music (Hedwig chirping) but an unexpected pain at the back of my hand.

I look at my hand and notice the claw marks. I look at Hedwig to see an angry expression on her face. Looks like Hedwig wasn't pleased that I was left in a daze and being an idiot over a small kiss in the chicks.

Hedwig as if to attack me again, draw back, but I raise my hand to block my face, and yelled "Sorry Hedwig!"

I waited for her strike but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and sees that Hedwig has positioned herself at my shoulder. I relaxed my posture and quickly Hedwig drop down on my shoulder.

"Do you think I have a chance to her?" I asked my beloved owl.

_Chirp_

"You think so, huh."

_Chirp_

"I can't do that. I will be too embarrassed to ask her on a date to Hogsmeade."

_Chirp_

"I wouldn't say that, maybe it was just an innocent kiss."

I waited a few second for an answer but I get nothing. I looked at Hedwig and see an expression that says "I don't want to talk to you, you boneless coward."

We stare at each other for a few second before, Hedwig lift one of her claws while looking at the opposite ways as if saying "Where your letter? I don't want to be near you, you boneless coward."

With a Hmph, I quickly tied the letter at Hedwig's offered feet. As soon as tied the letter to Hedwig she flew away not bothering to ask who the letter was for.

"Fly safe, Hedwig," I called after her.

_Chirp_

I stood there till Hedwig was out of sight before turning back and walking to the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

There was a spring in my step as I walked to the Gryffindor Tower while humming a happy tune.

I didn't notice that I was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait because of how happy I am.

I was shocked at seeing Hermione there but I'm happy nonetheless.

I'm so happy that I scooted her up and hugged her. I register her shock but after a few seconds before she returned the hug.

"Someone's happy," she said after I release the hug.

"Yes," I replied.

"Dare I ask?"

"I just had an interesting meeting with Cho," I answered.

"Details, I need them," she said in an amused tone.

"Uhmm—Nope," I said.

"Then rot there. I know you didn't know the password to the common room," she said in a teasing voice.

"Fine," I said giving in.

I hear her said the word "Balderdash," and the Fat Lady opened letting them in.

o0oOo0o

Hermione's interrogation was exhausting at the same time exhilarating as she tried to grill the information from me about my meeting with Cho. After the 'interrogation' she seemed pleased with herself for reason unknown to me. After saying that she has some pre-reviewing to do, she left me alone in the common room.

Seeing nothing to do, I quickly left and go to the 4th year boys room. I was pleased to see that Ron was in his bed knock out. One interrogation is enough, two is too much.

Right now I lay in my bed fantasizing about my meeting with Cho. Not long after my thoughts drifted back to the 'vision' that I had in the feast. I was sure that I have time travelled in the future because of the clarity and vividity of the vision. My gut-feeling also told me that it wasn't just a day dream. It was true, I managed to time slip.

But if anything else, I was one step closer in achieving that future.

Those were my last thought as I drifted to sleep.

**TIME SLIP ACTIVATED**

"Hmm— where am I?" I asked myself as I awoken.

I quickly scan my surrounding and see that I was in the dining room with Cho Chang as she sipped her tea.

'Looks like that I have time slipped again,' I thought.

I watched my future wife as she sipped her tea with grace and elegance that will put any pureblood to shame. She caught me staring at her and she smiled. Damn, I nearly melt then and there.

I watched as she lifted her right arm to my face so that her bracelet in her wrist was within my eye level smiling all the while. It was colored blue and bronze signifying the Ravenclaw color. The prominent thing was a lightning bolt shape that was running half the circumference of the bracelet.

"I found this in the closet. A charmed bracelet," said Cho as she regarded the bracelet in her wrist, "It tells me when there was anything added to my food, may it be a potion, poison or an antidote."

"So that was the reason that you were immune to the prank of Fred and George," I said bewildered.

She giggled, "Yes. Isn't it nostalgic?"

"Yes," I quickly agreed.

"Do you see the lightning bolt here?" she asked as she pointed at the lightning bolt that oddly reminded me of something. She giggled again before continuing, "I absentmindedly carved it after our talk in the Owlery."

"Really?" I asked pleased about that they have the same feelings after their talk.

"I clearly remembered that day; it was the day when Perry introduced his girlfriend. They were so cute that time," she purred.

"Yeah, they were so cute," I agreed as I feel myself doze off.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look really sleepy." I hear her say.

"You're sulking because I haven't given you your morning kiss right," she said as she lean in close to me.

**TIME SLIP ENDS**

I awoke to find myself in the boy's dorm by the sound of Ron's snoring. My thoughts right now was cursing Ron and his stupid snoring. I was just about to be kissed by Cho Chang, my future wife.

And I didn't even have the chance to ask Cho how we got together. But after some thought, I quickly realized that it was a good thing that I hadn't asked that question.

I didn't know if by knowing it, I can somehow change the future. With that in my in mind, I get off the bed and had my morning shower.

o0oOo0o

As I left the shower, I was somewhat disgruntled as I find Ron finishing to dress. My thoughts were 'Damn, pureblood and their cleaning charms. It makes wizards unhygienic. The charm wasn't the same with the feeling of the shower. It was somehow incomplete.'

He notices my undressed state and said, "Hey mate, wanna go down together."

"No, you can wait for me in the common room. Inform Hermione I will arrive shortly. You know how she is"

"Okay, I will do just that, meet you in the common room." And with that he leaves.

It takes me a few minutes to arrange my clothes and I quickly bolted to the common room. I found them in the couch as Hermione doing what she always do, reading a book, while Ron was ogling some Gryffindor seventh year as they passed by.

As the seventh year passed the portrait hole, Ron continue to stare there for a few minutes before he glance at the stairs the lead to the boy's dorm and spotted me.

I expected him to greet me but not take me by my wrist and drag me to the portrait hole.

"Oh there you are. I was about to get you if you hadn't come down."

"What's the rush?" I asked as I watched from the corner of my eye as Hermione closed her book with a huff and follow us.

"Oh, it just Fred and George arrange a prank for the Ravenclaws," answered Ron.

"Prank, what's the reason?" I asked confused. It didn't make any sense for the twins to arrange a prank this day of all time. Normally they will arrange a prank if the stress of test, OWLS and NEWTS became so high for the students or there was some occasion like the Halloween feast and the Welcoming feast which was yesterday.

"Oh, it was just some silly revenge. Really… if they just devote their time studying they would surely pass with flying colors," said Hermione as she catch up to us.

"Revenge?" I asked ignoring her last sentence.

"Do you remember the dancing spoon yesterday?" I nod as his question. I bloody remembered it; I was the one who cast the spell.

Ron continued, "Well, Fred and George wanted some payback."

"But why Ravenclaw," I asked.

"Well those charm to animate those spoon was really advance, so Gryffindors was out well maybe Hermione could do it but we all know that she hadn't any sense of humor in her body, ("Hey," yelled Hermione as she hit him in the arm. Ron continued as if nothing happened) the Slytherins was out since they were on the opposite side of the Great and we would have seen someone cast a spell from there, and the word prank wasn't in the vocabulary of the Hufflepuffs that leaves the Ravenclaws. Well they don't know who in the Ravenclaw pranked them last night so they will just prank the whole house," Ron explained.

I was stunned by his explanation. There was a pit in my stomach as I process what he had just said. I had unknowingly set the Weasley twins on a rampage against the Ravenclaw where Cho was. The word 'revenge' echoed through my head.

I was so daze in my thought that I hadn't notice that we had entered the Great hall and we had seated on our usual spot on the Gryffindor table.

An explosion from the Ravenclaw table brought me from my daze.

I watched as the smoke that accompanies the explosion fades.

Ruckus laughter started as the smokes fades. Ravenclaws had their skin changed from their natural color to red and gold stripes.

I quickly looked around looking for Cho.

I sighed in relief seeing that she was unaffected. In fact, she was giggling while her hand covered her mouth.

Our eyes met at that second. I would have savored that moment if not for something that caught my eyes.

Cho was wearing that bracelet I had seen last night in my dreams. It even had the lightning bolt carved in it.

I didn't know why I had done it but I'm glad that I did it.

I pointed at my wrist and winked at her.

I was pleased to see her blush and looked down at her feet.


	2. My Face Isn't That Scary, Is It?

My Wife is -

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: My Face Isn't That Scary, Is It?

o0oOo0o

I sat in the Great Hall thinking amidst the chorus of laughter.

My thoughts that plague my mind were the possibility of me being a seer. But I squash that thought, base from our lesson with Professor Trelawney in Divination, Seers don't have that kind of vision, they would simply sprout line that doesn't make any sense which was supposed to happen in future like what she did last year about the dark lord servant returning.

But the dream I just had was so vivid. The texture of the chair, the fragrance of the tea, everything was so vivid.

Oh right, I remember seeing a calendar there. Hmmm… let's see.

It was…

Sept…

…

…

…

September…

…

…

…

September 1, 20…

…

…

…

September 1, 200…

…

…

…

September 1, 200…

…

…

…

September 1, 2004

Eh… Ten years into the future!

No, no way…

Absolutely no way…

Geez… I reek of stupidity

No no no no. Now that's impossibly no way.

Geez seriously…

But if I think about it more clearly the evidence pointed the other way. Her bracelet that had a lightning bolt that was carved to it that resembled my scar. I remember it not being there while we talked in the Owlery.

Maybe I was a different kind of seer and I managed to Time Slip into the future.

Then, if that's the case…

If that's case, then in the future…

I'm married to Cho Chang…

What?

Why?

How?

When?

Where?

That flower in the top of the hill, the apple of my eye, the one who plague my dreams…

Was married to me, HARRY BLOODY POTTER

"What am I supposed to dooo!?" I yelled out loud.

"I suggest you get this handout's Mr. Potter," a stern voice said to me.

"Eh?"

I looked around and notice that I was in the Great Hall. Oh! Right, I was about to have my breakfast before I was drowned on my thoughts. I was so lost my thoughts that I didn't even notice that the pranked Ravenclaws had managed to flee the Great Hall.

I also notice Professor McGonagall handing me some parchment obviously my schedule for this term.

"Sorry, Professor, I was just lost in my thought," I apologize as I acquire the schedule from her hand.

"It's okay! Just don't do it at my class," she said in her usual tone before she leaves to give the schedules to the rest of the Gryffindors.

"What was that that you were thinking about that left you in such a daze?" asked my ever curious best friend as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Well, I think I time slipped yesterday again," I said serious tone as I pick a fruit and began to eat.

There were two different reactions to my answer. Hermione simply giggled while Ron just shrugs and said, "So?" before he resumed his eating— I mean devouring— the food.

I regarded my male best friend surprised at his reaction. "Uh… What? Why aren't you surprised?"

"What… that's not even a funny story mate," Ron said between mouthfuls of food while Hermione continued to giggle at my side.

"Huh… well… I didn't make it up. I'm serious," I said seriously.

_Munch_

_Munch_

_Munch_

"Hey… stopped ignoring me?"

Unfortunately Ron still ignored me, too focused on his food. I was barely able to fight the urge to curse him.

"Did you leap through time-space dimension or something? Or you have another vision?" asked Hermione as she managed to suppress her laughter.

"I think I had a vision," I answered.

"Then, what was the future you visited like? Are you still married to Cho?" asked Hermione with an amused tone.

"Yes," I managed out as a blush form on my face.

"Harry, Ron said this yesterday but I will say this again, maybe you're just dreaming," said Hermione as she patted me on the back.

"But there was this bracelet you see—" I tried to explain but I was interrupted.

"Hey Harry," Ron said across the table, "Actually, I've time travelled once too!"

"Ron, you've done it too? What was your future like?" I asked excited of the possibility of my vision being true. If Ron could do it so could I.

"I will lead the Chudley Cannons to the Quidditch World Cup and be married to a whole flock of Veela," Ron said staring at nothing.

I groaned. Looks like no one will believe me. Resigning to my fate, I pick up some roasted chicken and began to eat.

"Hey Harry, I time travelled last year too. It was full of adventure. Watching myself roaming the Hogwarts Grounds, saving a hippogriff, flying said hippogriff with my best friend and the best of all, freeing a notorious criminal," Hermione whispered to me in a teasing voice.

Leave it to Hermione, teasing me whenever she had the chance.

* * *

It was along morning for me. Between Hermione teasing me with my crush to Cho, Ron's constant daydreaming and my brooding it would surely makes time seems slow.

I sighed as the long torturous breakfasts ends. I quickly left following Hermione as she all but run to the Greenhouse 3 not wanting to be late which was somewhat hilarious since there was always some break after the time allotted for breakfast and the first subject, making the possibility of being late somewhat slim.

Well, I really can't blame Hermione. Old habits die hard. She was just excited of having the first lesson after the long summer break.

I didn't even notice as the rest of the Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs enter the greenhouse since I was busy staring at these ugly plant in front of me. If I didn't know any better I would say that it wasn't a plant but a monster base on how it looks. Well maybe you can call it a monster plant. But the logical part of my mind tells me that not to criticize the plant base on how it looks. If it was dangerous, it would surely be in the Greenhouse 4 where the dangerous plants reside. Since it was in Greenhouse 3, I can say that these ugly little critters were relatively harmless if you leave them alone.

They look less like plants than thick, black, giant slug protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appears to be full of liquid.

It wasn't long before Professor Sprout arrived. After some small talk, and greetings, she quickly started the lesson.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told us as she regarded those slug-like plants, "they need squeezing. You will collect the pus—"

"The WHAT!" said Seamus Finnegan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnegan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

We were then pair by the person sitting opposite of us. We need two persons to extract the pus, the first person to squeeze while the other one to hold the bottle. We can't use magic to levitate the bottles since it will be dangerous because of the chaotic properties of magic. We won't know what would happen if we tried to levitate the bottle while collecting the pus.

I was partnered to a red-head Hufflepuff. Susan, I remember her name was. You can classify her as one of the early bloomers; she has the largest set of breast in our year.

Sadly I didn't know much about her seeing that she has a weak body. Every time I met her in the hallway, she always turned red and faint. Poor girl. Luckily for her, her best friend Hannah who was Hermione partner for this activity was always there for her.

"Harry," Susan said trying to catch my attention.

I looked at her and resist the urge to hug her. Who says girls were the only one wanted to hug something cute? Us too men had the urge to hug something cute too. We were just had better control to our urge, we needed to preserve our 'manly image'.

She was poking her fingers as she looked at her feet while a noticeable blush on her face. Her shy demeanor was so cute.

"Har… Harry… wou…would you like me to squ… squeeze or ho... hold the bo… bottle," she stuttered out.

"I will squeeze this bubotubers while you hold the bottle, I still need to know if it was safe to squeeze it, we wouldn't to hurt a pretty girl like you, would we?"

Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smell strongly of petrol. We caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints.

All in all, the lesson was fun. I even manage to learn some things from Susan as we talked while collecting some pus.

The class soon ended with Professor Sprout assigning the students to write a two foot essay with their partner about Bubotuber pus and its uses.

"Can I see your schedule for a bit," I asked Susan as she arranged her things.

She didn't even seem to hesitate as she looked at her bag and hand me her schedule before asking, "Why?"

"I was comparing our schedule, so I can find when we have the same free time," I said as I scan her schedule together with mine. "Oh, look here we have free time after lunch tomorrow. Do you have something to do at that time?"

"No, Harry. We can do the essay at that time tomorrow if you want," she answered quickly.

"Then, it's a date!" I exclaimed. "Then meet you in the library tomorrow," I finished.

It was then that I notice that Susan was unusually red. I somewhat panic that her 'sickness' was acting up.

Without thinking, I put my forehead into hers just like what I had seen on Tele on what mothers do to check the temperature of their children.

She was so hot, her face was burning, and I can see some steam pouring off her ears.

"Are you okay, you're unusually hot," I said cringing at the heat of her forehead.

It was then that she faints.

It was thanks to years spent playing Quidditch that I manage to catch her before she hit the ground.

I looked at her best friend, Hannah, and asked, "My face isn't that scary, is it?"

Hannah giggled before she answered, "No, you were certainly not."

"Don't we need to bring her to the Hospital Wing or something?" I asked her as I looked at the sleeping form of Susan.

"Don't worry about it, she would wake up any minute now," she started, "You can go to your next class, just leave her to me."

"Are you sure? I think I will stay to know when she awakes."

"It's okay, you can go to your next class, I will make sure she was okay," she said with a smile.

"Well then, if you're really sure I will go then," I said as I handed the prone form of Susan to Hannah.

With the last word of good bye, I march of toward Hagrid's small wooden hut, which stood in the edge of forbidden forest.


	3. If You're Finished Daydreaming Then Help

My Wife is -

o0oOo0o

Chapter Three: If You're Finished Daydreaming Then Help Me

o0oOo0o

I walked toward Hagrid's cabin with a spring on my steps. Yesterdays dream—I mean vision—was on my mind.

If it was true I could now die a happy man.

But after some thinking I conclude that I can't die yet since I still haven't married Cho.

With these thoughts in my mind and a spring on my steps, it didn't take long for me to reach the rest of the Gryffindors which were travelling down the slopping lawn towards Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the forbidden forest.

I saw Hagrid standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of his enormous boarhound, Fang. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely.

As we drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like a minor explosion. I shuddered at this. I wondered what type of dangerous creature Hagrid had stored for us.

It made me want to curse Malfoy again. Ever since Malfoy's 'accident' last year, Hagrid teaching had gone for worse. He had started very well with the Hippogriffs but after the Buckbeak incident, Hagrid's creature became more and more bizarre as the time goes on.

"Mornin," Hagrid greeted as he saw Ron, Hermione, and I approaching, "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss—Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" asked Ron.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender, jumping backwards after she peeked at the crates.

"Eurgh" just about summed up the blast ended skrewts in my opinion. They looked like deformed, shell less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small _phut_, it would propelled forward several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise them yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them," said a cold voice.

The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling appreciatively at his words which made me cringe. They were the proof that inbreeding was bad. Just looked at them, I hadn't meet anyone more dumb than them. Even if Draco insults their mothers as a two-knut whore, they would surely laugh thinking it was a joke.

Well, but my eyes wasn't on any of them, my eyes was busy marveling the beauty of this goddess on human flesh, this Daphne Greengrass. She expels the aura of pureblood beauty and aristocratic grace. I could say that she was the prettiest girl in our year.

If I wasn't married to Cho Chang (in the future), I would surely make a move on her. Well, maybe if I managed to talk to her. She has this aura of being unapproachable and unattainable being the Ice queen of Slytherin.

She caught me staring at her and she smirked. I instantly went red on the face and looked away.

"Tha's the next lesson, Malfoy. Yer' jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things – I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer – I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake – just try 'em out with a bit o' each. Now go par'ner yer'selves Gryff'ndors ter Slytherin's, Dumbledore's orders."

I stood there with my mouth open as I process the last sentence.

Partner, Gryffindor, Slytherins.

What the fuck?

There was trouble written all over it.

It was like an explosion waiting to happen.

It was like a ticking bomb.

Then I my mind went to the words, Dumbledore's orders. The fuck…

So he wanted to lessen the rivalries between houses with this. Too late if you ask me.

I wondered why Dumbledore suddenly want this, and then I remembered the Tri-wizard tournament that was supposed to happen this year. I drew my conclusion. So Dumbledore wanted to display the imaged that Hogwarts' Houses are buddy-buddies to encourage more students to enter Hogwarts coming from foreign countries.

Well, I can understand what he wanted to portray.

The fuck I can!

If this was his idea of lessening the rivalries between the Houses by partnering them in every activity, just imagine what will happen to our Potions with Slytherins.

Arghh!

I don't want to think about it. Thinking about it make my heads hurt.

"Potter," a cold voice said that managed to get me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the speaker and felt my mouth slightly water. I was staring at the shiniest blue eyes that I have ever seen.

You know, maybe this partnering thing wasn't so bad at all.

During the time my mind wonders in this little scheme of Dumbledore, I managed to pair up with the Ice Queen of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass.

I didn't know how that happens but I was thankful nonetheless.

I didn't know if some higher being was conspiring against me or something like that because ever since the school year I luck was raining to my normally unlucky self.

"Potter," she repeated in her cold voice, "if you're finished daydreaming then help me feed this creatures."

"Yes, your highness," I answered at her ordering tone of voice.

"Did you say something?" she said accompanying it with a glare.

"Nothing," I hastily answered.

o0oOo0o

_Whew…_

I sighed. I honestly thought that I will manage to get close with Daphne, but luck wasn't on my side today.

You asked why I wanted to get close to her.

Well other than the fact the she was a beauty—well the most beautiful girl next to Cho Chang in my opinion—and the fact that it was thrilling to crack her shell, I had this gut feeling that befriending her was a good thing to do.

You asked why I wanted to follow this gut feeling.

Well, if not for me following my gut feeling, I wouldn't be able to narrate this story anymore.

With all my cunningness and cleverness—being able to deceive the school that I was a true blooded Gryffindor with average grades—I couldn't defeat QuirrelMort in a duel in my first year. I had this gut feeling to strangle QuirrelMort in the face which I did which causes QuirrelMort to burn. And on my second year when I was fighting Slytherin's sixty feet basilisk, I had this gut feeling to 'enter' its mouth and stab it there. On my third year, I allowed the notorious Sirius Black to start his explanation which my gut feeling told me to.

All in all, my gut feeling saved me several times and leaded me to the best decision. I had long since decided that I will always follow what my gut feeling told me.

And now my gut feeling was telling me to befriend her.

Sadly that day was not today.

Oh well beggars can't be choosers. At least I was paired up with a decent Slytherin, even if the only thing she had done was ignoring me for the last hour.

At least I wasn't partnered with Malfoy, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep my temper in check.

Looking at Malfoy and Ron, I can't help but laugh at the faces that they keep making with each other. It was just funny. It was just the same with Hermione with Pansy, well Hermione was busy doing her work while Pansy was glaring at her as if being in her mere presence was disgusting itself.

I looked at the other Gryffindor-Slytherin partner and cringed as I see Parvati and Lavender with their respective partner, Tracy Davis—one of Daphne's friends—and someone named Moon if I remembered right talking about boys, shopping, boys, clothes, shopping, clothes, boys and shopping,

Neville was having a good time tending to his Blast-Ended Skrewts as his partner Zabini was leaving him alone.

That leaves Seamus and Dean with Crabbe and Goyle. I was surprised they were having a good time talking about something I can't hear since they were in the other side of the group.

The class soon ended and I was waiting for Draco to make a fool out of himself.

You see every time we meet Draco, he will always do something to insult us but only to be rebuff by either Hermione or I.

Just as expected, Draco offered his insult just as the class ended and Hagrid went off arranging the crates that hold the Blast-ended Skrewts.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically, "who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," I watched amused as Hermione snapped, "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet would you?"

And with that were off, not even waiting for Draco to make his reply.

"Well at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"They are now," said Hermione in a frustrated voice, "but once Hagrid found out what they ear, I expect them to be six feet long."

"Well that won't matter if they turned to cure seasickness or something," Ron said grinning at her.

"You know perfectly well that Hermione said that to shut Malfoy up," I said helping Hermione with the argument, "I recall reading them in the library I think they were useless as they can get."

We sat at the Gryffindor table and help ourselves with to lamb chops and potatoes.

I watched amazed as Hermione began to eat so fast that I expect her to puke any minute now.

"Er—Is the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," Hermione said, with as much as dignity she could muster with her mouth bulging with sprouts, "I just want to get to the library."

"What," Ron yelled aghast. "Hermione—it's the first day back we haven't even got homework yet!"

I watched as Hermione shrug and continue eating before she depart with a "See you at dinner."

I hoped that Hermione wouldn't do something reckless with her new stand for the elves. Well maybe I was worrying for nothing since out of Hermione Ron and me, she was supposed to be the smart one.

After a few minutes of talking with Ron and the Weasly twins about the upcoming Tri-wizard tournament, the bell that signals the next class rings.

Ron and I set off to the North Tower where, at the top of a tightly spiraling staircase, a silver step ladder led to a circular trapdoor in the ceiling, and the room where Professor Trelawney lived.

As one by one the Gryffindors entered the trap, I wonder whether should I consult Professor Trelawney about the 'prophetic vision' I was experiencing since the start of the term or not. But I soon choose for a latter since like Hermione, I think of Professor Trelawney was a fraud.

The familiar sweet perfume spreading trough the fire met our nostrils as we emerged at the top of the stepladder. As ever, the curtain were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish, light cast from many lamps, which were draped with scarves and shawls.

Ron and I walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room, and sat down at the same circular table.

"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney right behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

Professor Trelawney was peering at me with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw me but right now there was a hint of something I can't identify.

"You are preoccupied my dear," she said mournfully. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. I am happy to say that the thing you most wanted will come or more. But first you have to come the difficult times ahead of you, alas… most difficult… I fear the thing you dread will come to pass … and perhaps sooner than you think…" Her voice almost dropped to a whisper.

Professor Trelawney swept past us, and seated herself in a large wing armchair before the fir, facing the class.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movement of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which may intermingle…"

I was listening to her but my thoughts quickly drifted. The perfume fire always make me feel sleepy and dull witted, and Professor Trelawney's rambling talks on fortune telling never held me spell-bound - thought I was thinking about what she had just said to me.

"'_I fear the thing you dread will come to pass…'"_

Bah…

I quickly discarded it, she always talks about my demise and something along those lines. It wasn't exactly new.

But something about what she said caught my attention, she rarely says about good things about me. Thinking about it made me realized that this was the first time she says something like that.

"'_I am happy to say that the thing you most wanted will come or more.'"_

Well right now there were three things I had always wanted, it was Cho, a family, and the people who want me dead to vanish.

Thinking about it led my thoughts to Cho Chang and the vision from the future I had.

I wonder what part of me could Cho Chang love so much that she decided to marry me…?

Damn… the perfume fire really makes me sleepy.

**TIME SLIP ACTIVATED**

**!**

I found myself in a bed.

Could it be…?

I looked at my surrounding and notice the similarity of this room to the room I had seen in my first 'vision'.

Could it be…?

Don't tell me…?

I pinch my cheek.

"It really hurts," I said, "which means…."

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack," I yelled. "Time Slip Activated!"


	4. Indians Don't Lie

My Wife is -

o0oOo0o

Chapter Four: Indians Don't Lie

o0oOo0o

**TIME SLIP ACTIVATED**

I found myself in a bed.

Could it be…?

I looked at my surrounding and notice the similarity of this room to the room I had seen in my first 'vision'.

Could it be…?

Don't tell me…?

I pinch my cheek.

"It really hurts," I said, "which means…."

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack," I yelled. "Time Slip Activated!"

I've been in this room before…

The love suite room Cho and I shared!

The first thing that I should do here is…

I silently crept up in the room looking for the drawer that holds the goodies. The goodies being Cho's panties.

Before I can open the cabinet, the sound of the door opening reached my ears. Is she who I think she is?

"Huh? What are you doing?" an angelic voice reached my ears coming from my back that I can easily identify.

It was the voice of Cho Chang.

I looked back and….

_Father, Mother…_

_Thank you so much for giving birth to me…_

_I have no more regrets in life…_

_-Harry James Potter_

It was a good death message. Hahahahaha

I almost die then and there with the amount of blood that burst from my nose.

You asked what's the cause of the amount of blood?

Well, it was just Cho Chang coming out of the shower dripping wet with only a towel on.

Not a big deal. Really…

.

.

.

The fuck it is…

The pure sexiness and eroticness she possessed can kill any man.

I was really lucky man being married to Cho Chang.

I gotta solve this greatest puzzle in the universe.

What she saw in me that was so great that she decided to marry me?

I went back to the real word and notice that she was sitting in a stool while facing the mirror.

She was blowing her hair the muggle way, using an electric hair dryer.

I can see the wire in it. I sat amazed that someone managed to make it possible for an electric device to function inside a magical house.

Aghhh…

I was swaying away from the topic I wanted to discuss.

I steeled my nerves, ready to solve the biggest mystery in (my) life.

"Hey Cho," I said getting her attention.

"Hmmm," she hummed.

"What did you saw in me?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Eh," she said confused and embarrassed. "What I saw in you?"

"Yes ma'am," I agreed. "What do you like about me?"

"Hmmm….," she hmmmed.

She seemed thoughtful for a second as I eagerly waited for her answer, before her faced flushed clearly embarrassed.

"Geez, why ask that all of a sudden?" she said in a light tone.

There was uncomfortable silence for a second before I asked.

"Then… when was the first time you had any feelings for me?"

"The… first time…" she said thoughtfully. "I guess it was back then when you stolen my first kiss in the Great Hall. I was really embarrassed that time."

Eh….

What did she say?

Me…

Stolen…

First kiss…

Great Hall…

You shouldn't combine it in one sentence.

It didn't really fit.

Me? Stole your first kiss in the Great Hall?

Nah…

It has the word impossible written all over it.

It sounded more like this; _it's impossible for me to steal your first kiss in the Great Hall._

Hmmm…

That sounded a lot better.

Really it was impossible for me to do something like that.

I wasn't some Casanova that can do 'it'.

Clearly she was just joking.

There was no way for me to do something like that.

I looked at her and frowned.

She wasn't joking. She was blushing with an expression on her face that tells that she was remembering something beautiful.

Bu-bu-bu-bu-but but but but

I haven't even kissed someone in my whole life.

Well, maybe yes since I was in the future and all that but in the real time in 1994 I haven't kissed someone yet.

I barely even received a few kisses.

How can I do something like that?

It's not me… it must be someone else. Aghhhh….

I hate my life…

"Don't tell me…" Cho Chang said in a monotone. "That you forgot…"

"Huh?" I looked at her and shivered.

I had looked at death right in the face. There were a shadow that was covering her face that made her look scary; the only missing thing was a hannyo mask that will complete the look. I shivered at the looked that she was giving me.

"Oh… Of course I can remember it..." I said as I tried to smile but for some reason my mouth kept twitching.

I was just lucky that Cho had her face turned back to me that she can't see my expression.

"Really?" she asked in a tone that I can't identify.

I can't say if I was doomed or not since I can't also see her expression.

"Yes really. The Indians don't lie," I answered somewhat quickly.

"The Indians," she asked with a curios expression as she turned to me.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

Damn I should change topic….

I guess that joke was too old...

But I can't really think…

I was feeling really sleepy…

Really sleepy…

I think it was nice to take a nap…

**TIME SLIP ENDS**

Whoa that surprised me…

But…

The whole time-slip thing was nothing more than a dream…

When you stole my first kiss…

There's no way I could do that…

How would I deal with the public shame?

It was impossible…

It was like the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco all over again…

"Harry," muttered Ron next to me.

"What?" I asked.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at me.

I had dozed off. I sat up straight.

"As I was saying my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney in a faint note of resentment at the fact that I had obviously not been hanging on her words.

"Born under—what, sorry?" I asked.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn," said Professor Trelawney clearly irritated by something I don't know. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in heavens at the moment of your birth… Your dark hair… your mean stature… tragic looses so young in life… I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No," I said bashfully, "I was born in July."

Ron coughed, but I know better, he was hiding his laughter within that cough.

Half an hour later, we were given a complicated circular chart, and were attempting to fill the moments of birth. It was a dull work, requiring much consultation of time tables and calculation of angles.

"I got two Neptunes here," I said after a while frowning. "That can't be right, can it?"

"Ahhh," Ron said in a mystical whisper, clearly imitating Professor Trelawney, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign of that in a midget in glasses are being born, Harry…"

Seamus and Dean who were working sniggered loudly, though not loudly enough to mask the excited squeals from Lavender Brown—"Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unexpected planet, which one's was that, Professor?"

I looked at them and noticed the two bouncing objects in Lavender's chest.

"It was Uranus, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, peering down at the chart.

I wanna looked at the two Uranus that was bouncing with Lavender as she bounced. Damn...

I really wanna look…

But I was smart enough not to voice my thoughts. But Ron was not so smart.

"Can I have a looked at Uranus too, Lavender?" said Ron.

Damn you… Ron, you had spelled our doom.

Because of you, Professor Trelawney had given us an assignment that would surely take a week.

o0oOo0o

"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as we joined the crowds descending the staircase back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will…."

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly catching up with them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all."

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.

We reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. We had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rung out behind them.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Ron, Hermione and I turned. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased with something.

Hmmm….

So Draco had come with a comeback after that his lose in Care of Magical creatures.

Let's see what you got.


End file.
